


Another Whipped Harry Story

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will try anything with Louis, even whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Whipped Harry Story

          Waking up tied to the bed is not uncommon in the Stylinson household. Louis was always wanting to try something new and Harry was just up for anything that would make Louis happy. So when Harry woke up tied up it wasn't a suprise and he just looked around to the chair he knew Louis would be in. Except he wasn't in the chair. Thinking something was wrong, Harry quickly searched the rest of the room before calling out, "Louis! Where are you?" "I'm in the kitchen, I'll be back in a little," was the only answer he got.

          A few minutes later in waltzed Louis with his hands behind his back. He was grinning devilishly at Harry and Harry would have thought it was cute if he wasn't so intrigued by what new thing Louis had cooked up. "So what are we doing this time?" he tried to move to get a look at what was behind Louis' back but to no avail. The bonds were secure as usual and he wasn't going anywhere. Louis was dressed in one of their fluffy bath robes and Harry wondered if he even had anything on under it. Probably not. Louis moved closer, his excitement getting the better of him as he produced two new bottle of spray whipped cream.

          "And what are you going to do that," Harry asked his breathing speeding up at the thought of what all Louis could do with it. "You'll see," Louis said setting them by the and shedding his bath robe to show that again Harry was right. There was nothing under there. Harry admired the view as Louis gathered the lube bending down next to his face and giving him quite the scene. Louis turned back around grinning before he straddled Harry. He leaned down and connected their lips. The kissing started slow and lazy, allowing the boys to work themselves into it. Louis ground his hips down on Louis trying to coax him into full hardness. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip before punging his tongue into the wet heat of Harry's mouth. Their kisses grew more desperate and their grinding continued unitl they were both fully hard.

           Louis climbed off and Harry whined. Louis grabbed the whipped cream and opened it, shaking it up before pouring some into Harry's mouth and chasing it down his throat with his tongue. Louis repeated this a few times before spray a trail down Harry's neck and around his nipples. Louis licked up the trail, moving down and licking at each nipple. He tugged on with his mouth, nibbling the now hard nub and squeased the other between his two fingers. He suckled on the pink nub earning a groan from Harry before switching and continuing with the other. When he was done he continued the pattern licking his way down Harry's happy trail while Harry was writhing underneith him. He made sure to avoid Harry's dick for the moment. He continued on to his thighs, each receiveing a generous amount of whipped cream that Louis greedily lapped up. He went all the way to Harry's feet leaving love bites in his wake before sucking each toe into his mouth and having no choice but to go back up.

          He moved back up to Harry's dick and Harry gave a moan of apporval as he sprayed whipped cream all the way down his dick before he took it all in. Sucking on it like it was his favorite flavor of lollipop Louis quickly removed all the whipped cream. Much to Harry's dissapointment he pulled off. But Louis had other ideas as he grabbed a pillow and placed it under Harry's hips so he woul be just where Louis wanted him. Louis looked up at Harry and smirked before spreading Harrys cheeks and getting a squeak from Harry as he began to lap it up followed by many breathless moans.

          Harry was on edge and Louis could tell. But he wasn't ready for him to cum just yet. Instead he sprayed more whipped cream directly into Harry's hole before chasing it with his tongue much like what he had done with Harry's throat. The feeling of the whipped cream combined with the feeling of Louis licking as deep into him as he could had Harry cumming hard. Louis continued to lick Harry through his orgasm and only stopped when Harry was whining about overstimulation.

          He looked up and smiled. "You aren't done sweetheart," Louis produced the other bottle before untieing Harry and handing it to him. And just like that they switched and it was Louis' turn.


End file.
